


Needy

by dish_soap769



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Bad Dreams, M/M, Medication, Minor Violence, My First Fanfic, Post-Canon, Post-Resident Evil 5, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Sharing a Bed, anyway chris and irving are DATING get used to it babey, i got a playlist for this, irving is greasy and i love him, they have an interesting relationship, uhh how do you tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dish_soap769/pseuds/dish_soap769
Summary: Irving awakens from a nightmare about the boat incident, luckily Chris is there to help.(Chris and Irving)





	Needy

**Author's Note:**

> eee this is my first fanfic posted here :0 be nice to me please fdsflkdflkf

Irving woke up in a bolt, soaked with sweat, and clasping at the eggshell colored sheets. His breathing was rough and uneven, his mind racing. Another bad dream.

His sudden movement must of woken up Chris, who was sleeping beside him, causing him to stir and gently lift his head up from the pillow.

“Ricardo, baby what’s wrong?” He asked in a soft voice, “Was it another bad dream?”

Irving slightly nodded his head. “Y-yeah,” he responded back, “I-I had another nightmare. About the thing.”

“Oh, not the thing again,” Chris said.

The “thing” wasn’t really talked too much about between the two of them except during moments like this.

They both experienced it. They both were involved. It was in Africa, during their last mission. Chris and his partner Sheva were supposed to catch Irving, gather information from him about the uroburos project, and stop him from selling Tricell’s products. Their meetup eventually took place on the boat. HIS boat. They aimed guns at him and he panicked. He just knew that if they got more info from him then his ass would’ve been punished by both Wesker and Jill. They’ve done so many things to him. They’ve hit him, throttled him, threw him, and berated him. And it was all because he wasn’t good enough. He wasn’t good enough to get away. He wasn’t good enough to trick both Sheva and Chris into getting the wrong info and fucking up their mission. He wasn’t good enough to keep his job. He was nothing but a dirty rat to them and he was sick of it. He had no other choice but to try and inject himself with the virus to get away from it all.

He remembers what it felt like still. It’s been almost 3 years, yet he can still feel the almost unendurable pain he had inflicted upon himself. The cold needle going in his throat, the searing burn from the smallest amount of the virus going into his system. The shock from his hand when the bullet hit him, causing him to rear back and rip the needle out of his neck. Chris had stopped him. He has stopped him from mutilating himself into something monstrous. He still remembers what Chris had said to him when he was on the ground, clutching at his neck with his shot hand, feeling something go in him.

“Why did you stop me? Why didn’t you let me do this?” He commanded to Chris, rolling over in pain.

“I’ve seen what this thing has done to people, it’s hideous. I wouldn’t want it to happen to you. You’re a vital piece to this mission and I want-we need you alive.”

As soon as Sheva called Chris over, Irving passed out.

That was when the business man realized he was in love.

He doesn’t remember much after that. He remembers waking up in some sort of crummy hospital and opening his eyes to a tall, black man standing beside his bed with his arms crossed.

“You’re lucky you’re even alive Mr. Irving,” he spoke to him in a thick accent, “You injected such a small amount in you that it wouldn’t have done much. You should be thanking Chris by giving information about your so called “project” that you and Wesker have and quitting this job.”

And so he did. He didn’t give all of the information he knew of course, but enough to get them on the right track. And it wasn’t like he never considered abandoning Tricell before, he was rich enough. He could abandon everything and live in hiding for the rest of his days.

Chris came back to see him. He came back without Sheva and asked for the man, Josh, to leave the room for a quick minute so they could talk.

At first they just sat in silence, neither daring to speak. Chris was the one who spoke first.

“You’re welcome by the way,” he said, “I guess I never really had the chance to say it since we were busy taking Wesker down after you gave us what we needed.”

“You’re welcome for that too. I guess.” Irving responded back.

“You know they want to arrest you. Put you in some maximum security prison where they watch you piss and stuff. They want both you and Excella in there.”

“Well what about Wesker?” He asked the taller man. “Where do they want him?”

“Oh, he’s not going anywhere. We killed that son of a bitch. A rocket launcher right to the face.” He giggled quite a bit to himself. “He won’t be trying to destroy the world anymore from now on.”

“Oh.” Irving said, looking down at the slightly dirty bedsheets. He wasn’t really sad per say, fucker had it coming. It was just weird. His employer was dead and gone. What the hell was he supposed to do now?

“I don’t want you in there you know.” Chris replied to him. “I’ve seen your business work. I want both you and Excella to join us. You both could prove useful, but nobody else believes me.“

Irving stared at him in disbelief. Him? Join the BSAA? Laughable! “You-you really want us to join? After everything we tried to do? This is absurd … and I might want in.”

Chris gleamed back at him. “I’m so glad! But you have to work hard ok? You both have to prove that you guys are worthy of something like this! Everyone still doesn’t trust you enough. You need to prove your skill to them.”

And with that, he joined.

During training, Chris and Irving would meet each other a lot. At first it was just glances and passing hellos, then plans to get coffee and to chat together, and finally, an actual date.

And they’ve been together ever since.

Irving’s thoughts were interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head towards Chris and gave his best effort to smile.

“Ric, you’re crying.”

Irving tried his best to wipe away his tears. “Am I really? Wow I-I didn’t even notice-” he tried to laugh off but was interrupted by Chris.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked tenderly.

“It-it was pretty much the same thing that always happens, you know? I-I was on the boat and you were there, and I, uh, I-“

“Irv, you’re shaking! I’ve never seen you shake this badly before … was this nightmare really bad?”

Irving felt the waterworks turn on. In seconds, he was a sobbing and snotty mess. His shoulders were bent and his head was held in his hands.

Chris snuggled up beside him, whispering words of comfort. “Do you want to take your meds?” He asked. “They usually help both of us feel better, and I think you forgot to take them again.”

Irving nodded his head and wiped his tears on their bedsheet. “Mhm. Thank you Chris.” He returned feebly.

“Ok babe, I’ll get you a glass of water too. Stay put.” The boxer-clad man got up and walked towards their kitchen, in search of some water and pills. Irving sat in bed stationary, glancing over at the alarm clock next to his side ( he was the more punctual one ) of the bed. It was 3:13 a.m. Thankfully they had a day off today and were able to sleep in.

Irving spun his head towards their bedroom door and saw Chris’s body in the doorway, cupping two Zolofts and holding a glass of water.

“Here you go babe. I almost tripped while getting these.” He said, trying to lighten the mood while handing the pills and water to the skinny man in bed.

“You’re so clumsy sometimes,” Irving replied back, taking the offering of pills. After swallowing and taking some small sips from the glass he thanked Chris. “Thank you for taking care of me. I’m sorry I wake you up so much.”

“It’s no big deal, Irv. I’m doing the bare minimum here. And besides, it’s not like I’ve never woken YOU up from my nightmares before.” He smiled at him and held his hand, “We’ve been through a lot together, I know we can get through this.”

Irving squeezed Chris’s hand and smiled warmly at him. “Thank you. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Chris smiled and yawned. “Lay down next to me, ok? I’m tired and cold.”

Irving smiled and sighed. He lied down next to his lover and wrapped the sheets around them. “Goodnight.” He whispered in his ear.

Chris was already fast asleep. He always was a fast sleeper.

As Irving started to drift off, he thought about his dream. He never told Chris the worst part about this one. This dream was different. This time he DID fully Inject himself with the virus. His body transformed into something grotesque and inhuman. He attacked both Chris and Sheva. But that wasn’t even the worst part.

He never told Chris the worst part. The worst part was the fact that Chris killed him. In this dream Chris had to kill him or else he-

Irving stopped himself from thinking that. He looked over at his sleeping partner and caressed his face. He would never do anything like that. Ever. He was sure of it. This was the man who saved his life. Irving finally relaxed and dozed off, his arms around the waist of Chris, dreaming of him.

**Author's Note:**

> we need more content of these two :( thank you for reading !! <33


End file.
